Garage Banned
July 24, 2017 October 12, 2017 October 22, 2017 November 4, 2017 November 20, 2017 December 4, 2017 December 12, 2017 December 28, 2017 January 19, 2018 January 29, 2018 January 29, 2018 June 8, 2018 June 15, 2018}} |viewers = 1.68 million}} "Garage Banned" is the thirty-second episode of the second season and the eighty-fourth episode of The Loud House. Plot Tired of her siblings, Lori moves to the garage, but quickly finds it's more than she bargained for. Synopsis Lori wakes up one morning, when a rather muddy foot kicks her in the face. She discovers it's Lana, who snuck in after having another bad dream. At that moment, all the other siblings arrive, and start to annoy Lori: *Lola needs her to untangle her hair, but refuses to do it when Bobby calls. *Leni asks her if the dress she's wearing clashes with her toenail color. *Lynn and Lucy are fighting because of the former breaking Edwin's fangs. *Lisa volunteers to boot up her MRI machine after Lynn sarcastically comments about Lucy getting her brain checked, and Luan cracks a pun with Cliff and a CAT scanner. Annoyed by everyone's attitude, she tells everyone to get out, but when Luan cracks another joke while talking with Bobby, Lori, now fed up, decides to take action. Lori calls a sibling meeting and informs her siblings that she's tired of living in the house--as a 17-year-old, she's practically an adult, and informs them that, after talking it over with their parents, she'll be moving into the garage. Her siblings are dismayed by this, but Lori assures them that they'll be fine and that she's not that far away (20 ft. away from the house), so she tells them to just let her know if they need her for anything. After moving all of her stuff in the garage (complete with a working toilet Lana installed), Lori finally gets all the alone time she has wanted. After painting her toenails, reading over a dozen issues of Sixteen 1/2 Magazine, watching TV, and dancing alone, Lori concludes that it must be bedtime. However, to her discovery, only 10 minutes have passed. She tries to pass the time by talking with Bobby, but Bobby is tied up at the moment, dealing with angry customers. Lori tries to do yoga, but only succeeds in releasing flatulence. Lori tries to sleep, but she's unable to, seeing how early it is. She tries to have a conversation with Mr. Grouse, but he's too preoccupied doing yard work. Inside the house, Lola's still unable to get all the tangles out of her hair. Lisa reveals that she has a spray that will get rid of the tangles, and sprays it on her hair, which results in all of Lola's hair falling off. When 11:00 arrives, Lori finally decides to go to sleep, but the shadows of dead trees reflect off the moonlight, and the heavy wind causes the branches from the dead trees to scrape against the windows, prevent Lori from going to sleep. Lori tries to ignore it, but when Mr. Grouse smacks a squirrel with his rake that hits against the window, Lori accidentally hits the garage door button, causing the garage door to begin opening. Under stress, Lori repeatedly hits the button, and gets into a defensive position, all while shuddering in terror. Lana enters Leni's room, and tells her about a bad dream she was having. When the two become scared, they wish that Lori was back, since she can calm them down. The next day, a sleep-deprived Lori gets a call from Bobby. When Bobby asks how she likes it in the garage, Lori tells him that it was a very bad idea and that she wants to move back into the house. However, she's reluctant to do so, because if she admits to her siblings that she wants to move back in after making such a big deal about moving out, they'll never let her live it down. When Bobby has to go, due to a (possible) mouse being present in the bodega, Lori gets an idea. She releases a few mice into the garage, and calls for her family, saying that the garage is infested with mice. The trick almost works, until Lisa reveals a machine that hypnotizes the mice (and Leni) to trap them. Lori tries to call for her family again, this time, saying that the plumbing on her toilet is broken. The plan almost works again, until Lana steps in and fixes it, while the remaining siblings keep the water out using buckets. Lori then tries to tell her siblings that the garage is haunted with a message on her mirror (that she wrote with a lipstick dispenser), and Lucy contacts the ghost in the garage (which Lori didn't know about). The plan almost works one more time, until Lucy says the ghost will be leaving because it doesn't like Lori's flatulence. Desperate for a solution, Lori realizes that she can bribe Mr. Grouse into wrecking the garage. When Mr. Grouse asks what he'll get in return, Lori says that she'll give him some of Lynn Sr.'s cooking, and he can pay for the damage to the garage by using money from her allowance. With all of this, Lori and Mr. Grouse shake on it. Luan complains to Luna about her fog machines ruining Mr. Coconuts' face, but Luna denies it. Luan tells Lincoln to tell Luna to make up for it, and he explains to Luna why Luan is right, but Luna threatens him to take it back, leaving Lincoln to side with her, only for Mr. Coconuts to vow revenge on him. Since he is unable to settle their dispute, Lincoln wishes Lori was back, since she knows what to do. After helping Luan with the dishes, Lori decides to call it a night. However, she decides to stall herself by saying goodnight to everybody in a steady manner. When 7:30 comes, there's a loud bang outside. Everybody goes to investigate, and to everyone's surprise, Mr. Grouse crashed into his garage, due to setting his mower in reverse. However, in the process of explaining himself, he reveals the plan he and Lori had agreed on, making the remaining siblings suspicious of Lori's actions. Lori ultimately confesses, and says she wants to move back into the house, but was too ashamed to admit it, fearing that they would continually ridicule her. However, the siblings are happy about Lori moving back into the house, prompting them to engage in a group hug, which is abruptly cut short when Mr. Grouse complains about his damaged garage. Lana steps in, giving him a business card so she can fix it. The next day, Lori, with all of her stuff now back in her room, encounters the same issues with her siblings (Leni's questions about fashion, Lana asking to let her sleep in her bed, Lisa trying to take Lincoln's kidney), but instead of feeling irritated, she's feeling glad, because she gets to be with her siblings. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Jill Talley as Rita *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse / Yoga Instructor *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Lily has no lines in this episode. Trivia *On the title card: **One of the boxes is labeled "BOBBY". **The box labeled "THIS END UP" is ironically upside down. **Lincoln appears on the title card as a doodle of his head drawn on one of the boxes. *Bobby said that his "PAPA" thought he saw a mouse in the store which either means that his dad is neither sick, nor deceased, or not divorced or separated from or remarried to Bobby's mom or he could have been referring his grandpa Hector, which is probably more likely. *The face Leni makes when being hypnotized by Lisa's ultrasonic mousetrap is the same as when she's dazed when riding in Vanilla in "The Sweet Spot". *The headline on the news broadcast the family is watching when Lori announces she wants to move back in is "Local Man Eats Spider - 'I'd Do It Again' Morgan Sez", referencing prop designer Jared Morgan. *'Irony': In the beginning of the episode, Lori despises all of the interruptions in her room, but by the end, she enjoys them. References *''Garage Banned'' - The title of this episode is an obvious pun on "garage band". *'' '' - The episode resembles Crash Pad Crash. **Coincidentally, Chris Savino was a director on that show. *'' '' - The title is similar to one of this show's episode titles. **Chris Savino was also a director on this show. *'' '' - Leni being scared and trying to defend her and Lana after she told Leni about a bad dream is based off Homer's actions after Lisa tells Homer about a bad dream she had in the episode " ". *'' '' - The Sixteen and a Half magazines that Lori is reading is a reference to this popular teenage magazine. *'' '' - When Lisa's hair "detangler" formula makes Lola's hair fall out, the word "Poof!" appears, just like it does when a wish has been granted. *'' '' - Lori moving out of her home to live in the garage, but misses them and wants to back is similar to Gerald's actions in the episode "Gerald Moves Out". *'' '' - This episode has a similar premise to the episode "New Digs". *'' '' - Another episode with a similar premise is the Recess episode "Bachelor Gus", albeit because Gus mistakenly believes that his parents are moving again. Errors *When Lori is talking to Bobby on the phone as Leni is about to ask her if her outfit matched her toenail polish, both Lori's feet are shown to be both left feet instead of left and right. *'Possible': While Lori was sleeping in her bed at the beginning of the episode, she has three pairs of eyelashes, instead of her usual two pairs. *When Lucy says "Lynn broke Edwin's fang", the closed captions says "Luan broke Edwin's fang". *Lori's eyelashes were missing when Lola wants her to brush/fix her messy hair. *During Lori's fake mice infestation, only Lincoln, Luna, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lynn Sr. come in to see it, but when they (and Leni who had fallen under the power of Lisa's mousetrap) leave, Luan is shown leaving as well even though she never came in to check. **Luan probably came off-screen. **Also, the squirt flowers on Luan's shoes are missing. *When Leni panics after Lana tells her about her nightmare, the eyelashes are disconnected from her right eye. *When the siblings engaged in a group hug, Leni and Luna's eyelashes are disconnected, and Lola's eyelashes are missing. *When the siblings are mad at Lori for lying, Lincoln is missing his chipped tooth. Running Gags *Lori being unable to tolerate her siblings' behavior. *Lola wanting to get the tangles out of her hair. *The siblings wishing that Lori was back with them. *Lori trying to get herself out of the garage by sabotaging it, only to eventually fail because of her siblings. Clip The Loud House Lori's New Room Nickelodeon UK tl:Garage Banned